A Night Like This
by V-chan3
Summary: After Ishtar leaves La Naan Kaphiji and Seiliez spend a night together. LaphijiXSeiliez, YAOI!


A Night Like This  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Game, otherwise this scene would have really happened. This isn't a songfic, but the title is take from a song by The Cure. I also don't own The Cure, otherwise Robert Smith would wear a collar and be my bitch.  
  
Warnings: Contains yaoi of the LaphijiXSeiliez variety. If you do think you can handle the thought of these two together in a romantic relationship then I suggest you leave. Takes place immediately after Ishtar leaves La Naan.  
  
A Night Like This  
  
Some nights are created specifically for thinking, for pondering the epiphany that was eternally not within the minds grasp, for questioning the motive unknown to even the one motivated. Some nights are made for dreaming, imagining a world based upon layer upon layer of 'what-ifs'. Still others are made for mourning and recovering, for moving on and saying the past is the past.  
  
This night was all three.  
  
Seiliez, perhaps, could not specifically name what this night was for, but there are some magics entertained by all, and the knowledge of how a night should be spent was one of those magics. So he fretted over his mothers disapproval of his loss of Ishtar's hand; debated the possibilities, if he had won would his mother love him?; and grieved for his misinterpreted feelings, if he had not loved Ishtar as a maiden he had loved her as a surrogate mother.  
  
And all of this was done in the embrace of shadows as he paced a balcony.  
  
"Did you love her?" The fair-haired price smiled subtly at the sudden, silent appearance of Laphiji. He was no longer jarred by his sibling's silent arrivals, having grown accustomed to the unexpected but not entirely unwelcome presence.  
  
"Perhaps. But not as a wife. I think she stated it best when she accused me of believing her love could be a substitute for our mother's. I believe she's in love with Darres, if instinct serves me well. Did you love Ishtar the least bit?"  
  
"She is a cousin. I believe myself in love with another." Seiliez moved to stand in front of Laphiji, his movements full of the grace that marked everything he did. Reaching out and alabaster hand he cupped Laphiji's cheek, his flesh appearing all the more pale when resting beside wisps of ebony hair.  
  
"What woman could capture the heart of my dear brother? A married woman seeking some enthrallment? A young court lady taken with your silence? A forbidden lover, a servant girl or busty barmaid maybe?" Sharply Laphiji jerked his neck, severing contact with Seiliez.  
  
"A forbidden lover? No, that is not it. Simply forbidden."  
  
"Is it a man then? I would not disown you if it were. I've seen much in the red-lantern district, and if you love somebody you love them, gender doesn't dictate emotion." A low, sardonic chuckle resounded from the depths of Laphiji's chest.  
  
"Would you disown me if it were worse? A relative?"  
  
"Descendants of Phelios marry only those of the same bloodline. No, I would not cringe at you when we passed."  
  
"A brother. Would you be thoroughly disgusted with me then?"  
  
"Vord?" Briefly Seiliez wondered why his hands quivered, not in repulsion, but in sorrow as the name sprang unbidden to his lips. That dry laugh was again heard from Laphiji.  
  
"You tremble, so disturbed are you by the idea. Though not blood relatives we were raised as brothers, and a love of a one's brother, even if not bound by blood, is deemed unacceptable."  
  
"If you love Vord I will not condemn you for such a love."  
  
"Vord is not my only brother." A breath of a touch was felt against his neck and Seiliez stumbled forward, caught by the muscled arm of Laphiji. "I ask nothing of you. That you know is enough." As Seiliez gained purchase on the stones beneath him once again Laphiji released him and began to leave. Seiliez stumbled to the railing of the balcony, an emotion swimming in his veins much as alcohol did, but thrice more potent.  
  
"And what if I ask something of you?" Laphiji stopped, his brother's words laced with a proposition. "What if I ask of you what you want of me? What then?"  
  
"It is a cruel game you play, offering me unprecedented hope and promises that will never be fulfilled."  
  
"It is no game I play. I loved Ishtar as nothing more than a mother, mayhaps I can love you as more than a brother. Please, Laphiji."  
  
"If you are not lying then fulfill your promise here."  
  
Nights can be for thinking, imagining, mourning, or they can drastically change and become a time when words and thoughts are swapped for actions. This became one of those nights. It was not overly enjoyable, the floor beneath Seiliez chilled and uncomfortable, the air nippier than was usual, but no sorcerer or enchantress, no matter how powerful, can resist the night's demands, even when in full control of their abilities. This was a night for joining, for animalistic cries, for painful completion and gratifying ends; neither of the two had the will to fight that.  
  
The two lay there, the embrace so protective and possessive that limbs were intertwined and indistinguishable. Seiliez, full of his brother's seed and his back stiff from the cooled balcony floor, swept a kiss over his lover's brow. "Laphiji, never say I did not fulfill my promise."  
  
But this was not a night for speaking of promises; those honored or those broken. A night like this was a night for a lover's embrace. So they slept through a night that had become one for slumber.  
  
Owari 


End file.
